Revelations
by Jessica Black1
Summary: This is an idea that has been floating around in my head, it is definitely AU, Alot of people are OOC, this is a KendallAidan story, and a crossover with Power Rangers if you don't like any of it don't read
1. Default Chapter

Search:

The Web

Angelfire

Gear Factor

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

Revelations Part One 

An: This is a Kaidan story, so if you can't stand it then don't read it, basically this will be AU, set after Ryan left, Kendall became pregnant, but she also slept with Aidan, so she doesn't know who the daddy is. Changed due to my almost blinding hatred to Ryan

All known characters belong to Agnes nixon, I own what I make up

Kendall woke up tiredly in her bed at the Valley Inn, Kendall rushed to the ensuite bathroom and emptied her stomach of the food she had the night before. She rested stayed kneeling for a few minutes waiting for the nausea to pass before wearily getting to her feet, she looked haggered and gaunt from weeks of restless sleep, and poor nutrition.

Kendall was feeling feverish and faint but she tried to work through that and got dressed for work, she acquired through Palmer a job at The Valley Inn, as a waitress. 'I'll go to the doctor as soon as my shift ends' Kendall though to herself as she left her room and went to work

Aidan watched discreetly as Kendall weakly lifted a tray of food to take out to Erica and Chris, Just as she was approaching the table Kendall collapsed "Oh My God Kendall!" Erica exclaimed in concern, as she rushed over to Kendall who had fallen unconscious, she placed a hand on her forehead, and felt it burning up. Aidan Rushed over as well, chris whipped out his cell phone immediately "We need an ambulance at the valley Inn" Chris said into the phone. "Ok we'll be waiting" Chris said hanging up. "Kendall wake up" Erica said near tears, despite what she would tell everyone, including herself she really loved her duaghter deep down inside.

A couple sitting not to far away saw the whole thing and waited a few moments before going to the hospital, bringing with them there youngest son, leaving the others under there cousins supervision.

The ambulance came quickly and the Paramedics quickly placed Kendall on the stretcher. Struggling with herself Erica stopped the paramedics as they were closing the doors "Can I ride over with her" Erica asked, shrugging they let her in. "I'll meet you at the hospital" Chris said before they closed the doors. Chris Dialled his cell phone as he was leaving and called Bianca. Aidan didn't really think about it as he went and punched out also going to the Hospital.


	2. Revelations Part 2

Search:

The Web

Angelfire

Texas Hold 'Em

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

Revelations Part Two 

At the hospital Erica, Aidan, and Chris were waiting for news on Kendall who was brought in less than an hour ago, Bianca worriedly walked through the doors at this point and approached an equally worried Erica "What happened" she asked her mother. "Chris and I were eating Lunch at the Valley Inn, Kendall was our waitress, I had noticed these last weeks that she was ill, but I just dismissed it, until tonight, Kendall collapsed and fainted as she was bringing our order" Erica replied. Bianca gasped and nodded she too had noticed how ill her sister looked and ignored it, and was ripping into her every chance she got.

Dr. Joe Martin came out of the OR and approached the group. "How is she Doc" Chris asked "as far as we can tell nothing serious, we will know for sure when she comes too, at the moment we have her set up in a private room" Joe said "can we see her" Aidan asked worriedly, he secretly harboured feelings for Kendall. "It would be best If Aidan was the first one she sees" Joe said carefully "But I'm her mother, I have a right to see my daughter" Erica said in indignation. Trey showed up at this point Kendall and he had recently found out that they were siblings

"I should be the one she first sees" Trey said "What gives you the right to be here" Erica said in anger "The fact that she is my kid sister, and the fact that I am the only one who gives a damn about her" Trey replied. Joe nodded secretly satisfied with Trey's answer, no matter how he feels about any particular patients, theyre comfort comes first. "Trey follow me" Joe said then walked in the direction of Kendall's room. Trey followed behind him, deeply worried about Kendall.

Erica sputtered in fury "He is right Mother, after all the crazyness we all put each other through We would just cause her undue stress" Bianca said softly

Kendall woke up shortly after they placed her in her private room, she was confused. 'What am I doing here' Kendall thought. Trey and Dr. Martin walked in just then. Kendall let out a breath of relief. "Kendall do you mind if I ask you a few questions regaurding your condition?" Joe asked after he closed the door. "No go ahead, I was going to come here after my shift ended anyways" Kendall said in response. "First what are your symptoms and how long have you had them?" Joe asked point Blank. Kendall thought for a moment then replied. "For the past three weeks, I have been feverish, Nauseous in the mornings, I've had headaches, and general aches and pains" Kendall replied, Joe looked taken aback when he heard how long she had the symptoms. "This will be a slightly Personal question, but When was your last period?" Joe asked, Trey looked shocked "Surely you can't mean..?" Trey asked "Three month's ago, Oh god" Kendall asked shocked as she realised what is wrong with her. "We will need a blood test for definitive answers" Joe replied, as he went to a drawer and pulled out a needle. Kendall nodded her acceptance, still in shock. Joe placed a rubber band on her arm, searched for a vein, inserted the needle, and took a sample of her blood, then he place a cotton ball and tapped it over the puncture. 'It might be Aidans' Kendall thought hopefully "Is there a way to find out the paternity if I am pregnant" Kendall asked "Well a colleague of mine in Angel Grove, California has made a discovery, I'll contact her if you are pregnant". Kendall looked up when she heard the words Angel Grove 'Jessie and Cousin Kimberly live there' She thought "oh Erica, Chris, Bianca and Aidan are in the hall, do you want them to come in and see you" Joe asked as he was about to leave "Yes, If I am pregnant then I want to put the past behind me one way or another" Kendall replied in a firm tone. as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach

A moment later, Erica, Bianca, Chris, and aidan walked in "How are you Kendall" Erica asked. "Apparently I might be pregnant, with that in mind I would like for all of us to bury the hatchet and try and get along" Kendall said in reply. Bianca and Erica shared a smile. Chris nodded shocked that he might be a grandfather. Aidan looked shocked "Sounds good to me" Erica said with a smile. A petite Brunette with Crystal Blue eyes, holding a toddler on her hips entered hesitantly, followed by a tall, burly, brunette male, who put his arm around the young womans shoulders. "Um hi" She said nervously. Everyone turned and looked at them. "Jessie, Jason!" Kendall yelled as she got up, and nearly fainted, Aidan acted quickly and caught her before she fell. Jessica handed the little boy who was looking around curiously to Jason before she went and hugged Kendall. "Be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself" Jessica scolded her gently before turning a smile on Aidan. "Aidan, its been too damn long" Jessica said as she hugged Aidan. "'ello Jess 'ow are you?" Aidan asked with a smile. then he turned to Jason "'ello Jason its been a year 'asn't it?" Aidan asked. "Unca Aidan!" The todler squealed squirming to be let go. with a chuckle Jason let his youngest son go and watched as he toddled off to Aidan where he was scooped up and hugged tightly. the todler squealled happily. Kendall watched Aidan with a small smile. Jessica turned to Trey, Erica, Bianca, and Chris. Her smile became forced at Erica, Bianca, and Chris. "I think I should introduce myself, I'm Jessica Scott, formerly Hart, i'm Kendall's Kid sister, and I have to say that I'm not to happy with the way you've been treating Kendall, but if she can get over it then so can I" with that her smile became real. "Wellcome to the Hart-Scott family" Jason said shaking hands with Everyone that wasn't already an honorary member.

"I'm Jason Scott, the little boy is Austin James" Jason introduced himself and his son. Bianca looked at the adorable boy with dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, looking back at her. Jessica seeing this grabbed Austin from Aidan and handed him over to Bianca. Bianca smiled at him and started cooing to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Search:

The Web

Angelfire

Gear Factor

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

Revelations Part Three 

AN: This will also be a Jabe story in later chapters.

D/C: Agnes Nixon owns AMC, Disney/Saiban owns Power Rangers, I Own the charecters I make up and the plot such as it is.

Kendall sat back tiredly on the bed, Jessica also sat down tiredly. "Are you alright" Trey asked concernedly. Jessica smiled and nodded "yeah just Two months pregnant" Kendall looked at her and shook her head with a laugh. "So I'm to be Auntie Kendall again for the sixth time?" Kendall asked "Yup, So I'm to be an aunt, I here I'll be needed to do a paternity test" Jessica said with a wink at Aidan. Dr. Joe came in then with the results, his eyes widened at the sight of Jessica Scott sitting there. "Well Kendall the news is that you are pregnant, I want you to stay overnight for observation, I see I don't have to make that call to Angel Grove afterall" Joe said. "Actually you will I am pregnant myself, but my colleague Dr. Trini Taylor can perform the test." Jessica answered. Dr. Joe nodded and exited the room.

"So Kendall who do you wish the father was" Jason asked his sister-In-Law. Kendall looked to be in deep thought for a few moments then said "Aidan" everyone looked shocked, they all thought that she would choose Ryan, the man she was supposedly in love with. "Why me?" Aidan asked flabbergasted. "Because I need someone that I can trust to help raise my baby, If it was just me then I would want Ryan, but after he left I realise that it was just a strong case of lust, He doesn't care about the real me, he just prayed on my insecurities and used them to make me submissive, he expected me to just stay at home, while he was going off to play hero, thats not me, and thats not love, But I thought that if I can't trust him I can't get hurt, But I have a child on the way, and need someone who will stick by me, and my baby, and.. wait a minute your the Aidan Jessie was always talking about!" Kendall said belatedly coming to that realisation.

"Busted" Jessica said with a chuckle "And your the Kendall I've 'eard so much about!" Aidan said coming to the same realisation. "Playing matchmaker Jessie" Bianca said with a wink, Jessica laughed "Of course who else would pick the right man for her" Jessica said then felt a sudden wave of nausea and bolted for the bathroom and threw up the contents of her lunch, Jason followed after her and held her hair back from her face with the ease of someone whos done this forever. "I hate this" Jessica muttered as she reached into her purse and pulled out a bag that held her tooth brush and toothepaste and brushed her teeth. afterwards she rinsed her toothbrush and put it back in her bag. then the bag was put back into her purse. then she and Jason went back into the room where it was just Bianca, Kendall, Aidan, Austin, and Erica. "Sorry the only part I hate about being pregnant" Jessica said. "I'm going to call Kim, and check on the children, and then call Trini and see if she can come here to do the paternity test" Jason said as he went into the hall.

He dialled the sweet they were all sharing at the Valley Inn. "Hello" he heard Kimberly's somewhat dead voice on the other end, It's been several years since the incident and it is still affecting her. "Kim it's Jason I just called to check in." Jason said "How is she" Kim asked with deep concern for her cousin. Jason smiled "She's pregnant but has no idea who the baby's father is and hasn't been taking good care of herself" Jason answered. "Want me to take the kids and come see her?" Kimberly asked. "Not tonight, they can see her tomorrow when she comes home" Jason answered. "Ok tell her I said congratulations." Kim said and hung up the phone. Jason then Dialled the number to his wifes Fertility Clinic. "Scott & Taylor Fertility Clinic, Trini Taylor speaking" he heard the familiar quiet and gentle voice of one of his best friends on the other end. "Trini its Jason" Jason said into the phone. "Jason, how is Kendall" Trini asked. Jason sighed. then proceeded to tell her everything that happened. "Zach, The children and I will take a plane out there tomorrow, I'll even bring Billy and Babe as well" Trini said in a firm tone that said he couldn't change her mind. "Thank you" Jason said then hung up.

While Jason was out in the hall the conversation continued in the room where everyone was getting to know eachother. "Kendall regaurdless of whether or not I'm the biological father, will you go out with me" Aidan asked with hope in his heart and voice "Aidan I'm not going to lie and say I'm over Ryan, a part of me will always be in love with him, but I have real feelings for you so, I will be your girlfriend but lets take things slowly ok, I don't want to screw things up" Kendall said with a small smile. Aidan leaned over and kissed Kendall gently on the lips. Erica, Bianca, and Jessica sighed at the romantic ness of it. Austin climbed up onto the bed and in between them, breaking the tender moment. Kendall laughed as they broke the kiss and cuddled the todler to her. Austin yawned and fell asleep, Jessica smiled and scooped her son gently into her arms, Kendall yawned loudly "I think we should leave Kendall needs her sleep, and my little man needs to go to bed Jessica said as she left the room. Everyone but Aidan followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Search:

The Web

Angelfire

King Kong

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

Revelations Part 4 

AN: Not much to add at the moment except that I was listening to Dreaming of You by Selena as I was writing this.

DC: Same as last.

Jessica tiredly exited the hospital room carrying her son Austin James out into the hallway, where she saw a beautiful blonde nurse flirting with her husband unsuccessfully. Shaking her head Jessica walked up to her husband, and making sure the nurse saw her gave him a long, deep, and passionate kiss, luckily she didn't crush there son. Jason pulled back with a smirk, "marking your territory love" Jason asked with a chuckle. "Of course can't have people getting ideas now can I?" Jessica replied in a voice loud enough to ensure that the nurse got the hint.

"I'll be back in the morning luv" Aidan said as he kissed Kendall on the forehead, she smiled at him before nodding off, and exited the room where he saw Jessica, Jason, and Austin about to exit the hospital. "Wait Up!" he said as he rushed to catch up with the couple. "Hurry up then" Jessica replied with a teasing smirk at her long time friend. Getting the hint Aidan sped up a bit and soon the group left the hospital.

"So where are you guys staying?" Aidan asked in a quiet voice so as not to wake up the sleeping toddler. "The Valley Inn, Kim is there now with Amelia, James, Janice, her daughter Arabella and Anne, hopefully the children are asleep by now" Jessica answered as she shifted Austin's weight tiredly. Seeing how tired his wife looked Jason carefully took Austin from her arms, Austin stirred slightly but cuddled into his fathers arms and fell back asleep. Aidan smiled at the cuteness of the sight and felt hope swelling in his chest for his own child to cuddle, and raise and protect. 'please let me be the father of Kendall's baby' he sent up a silent prayer to whichever Deity was listening.

"Yea but knowing the children they will be to worried about their aunt, and cousin to fall asleep" Jason said as he put his free arm around his wife's shoulders. "True, but you can't blame them, I think we're all worried about her, especially Trey" Aidan answered. Jessica cocked her head to the side to look at Aidan and said in a serious voice "tell me everything you know about this Trey Kenyan" Aidan spent the rest of the walk back to the Inn telling them all he knew about Trey. Jessica was satisfied to know that Trey wasn't entirely a bad person.

When they entered the Inn, the Manager looked about ready to fire Aidan, but one look at Palmer, who was standing next to him, stopped him and the manager stormed off. "How is Kendall" Palmer asked concerned "You must be Palmer, Im Jessica Scott, Kendall's foster sister" Jessica said as she held her hand out for a handshake. Chuckling Palmer shook her hand, then Jason was introduced and Austin woke up long enough to be given an introduction. "Kendall Is undernourished and pregnant" Aidan answered the Old man who looked alarmed "that damned Lavery" Palmer growled. "maybe, maybe not, with any luck the baby will turn out to be Aidans'" Jessica answered biting back a yawn, but gave into sleep. "I better get my wife and son upstairs to bed all the stress of the day, is not good for her pregnancy" Jason said as he awkwardly tried maneuvering to the elevator,

"'ere mate let me 'elp" Aidan said as he scooped Austin out of Jason's arms, leaving Jason to carry Jessica in his strong arms. They rode the elevator in silence up to their room, getting off the elevator they ran into an unwelcome person. Jason litterally Growled causing Jessica to wake up and look around groggily, she leaned her head against her husbands shoulder and settled for glaring at Ryan Lavery. "Bloody 'Ell" Aidan cursed silently to not wake up Austin. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Scotts" Ryan sneered as he leaned against the doorjam of his room. "you have alot of nerve even speaking to us after what you did to Kimberly and Kendall" Jason snarled silently. Jessica just nodded her head in agreement before falling back asleep. Ryan looked confused at the last name.

"Whats it to you if I hurt Kendall" Ryan said confused causing Jason's hackles to rise even higher, and Aidans to rise as well "Wrong thing to say mate, considering thats her sister and Brother in Law you are talking to, not to mention one angry boyfriend" Aidan said then brussed passed him in the hallway still carrying Austin, followed by Jason carrying Jessica


End file.
